Ben 10 One shot story ideas
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben 10 crossover ideas and omakes I decided to write up and see what the out come is! Enjoy the show!
1. Ben 10 X Hellsing

**Disclaimer: Inspired by HVuples Ben 10 Omake stories! I liked the idea of Tarl Zaralka of having Ben with the same abilities as Alucard, but he will still have the Omnitrix (It will be more of a side weapon if things get ugly) and he will still have the things that make him Ben. I just wanted to write my own version of the Ben 10/ Hellsing crossover. This is just a Omake. Idea belongs to Tarl Zaralka.**

**Disclaimer pt 2: Ben 10 and Hellsing belong to Man of Action/Cartoon Network and Kouta Hirano. Original characters belong to me (I'll try my best to make them believable).**

**Warning: Dark! Vampire! Ben and this is just a prototype and not the real deal, but if you want to try this out, be my guest.**

**Crossover: Unnamed Ben 10/Hellsing crossover**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Benjamin Hellsing Tennyson

* * *

><p>We come upon a black figure of someone, clearly male, he had dark brown shoulder length hair, red crimson eyes, and wore a long red coat, it was Benjamin Hellsing Tennyson. Suddenly a voice spoke.<p>

"Benjamin! Are you there?" The female voice asked in his ear piece, it was Sir Integra Hellsing, "Do you copy?"

"Yeah, Yeah." Ben said with a bored tone in his voice, Integra was annoyed by his answer.

"Report." Integra said.

"Nothing yet, just a lot of trees and junk..." Ben said still bored out of his mind, "I'll keep you posted."

"Stay alert!" Integra said as she and with that she left. Ben began to look in his surroundings.

'_So boring..._' Ben complained. He started to walk and began to remember things.

Ben had lost everything, his family and friends. It was the day that Vilgax finally took away everything he had (He killed Vilgax with rage that no one has ever seen before). He still blamed himself for their deaths and left his home of Bellwood, but then everything changed.

He was taken in by Sir Integra and she taught him everything she knew. Including vampires and Ghouls, which are zombies of non-virgins who are bitten by vampires. And also...how to kill them. At first he was against it, but realized it was for the greater good (They were already dead, so it wasn't a bad thing. They could finally rest). He finally had a family again, but he still missed them dearly.

'_Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Mom, Dad, Ester...Grandpa._' Ben thought with a saddened expression on his face. He began to walk to his destination.

Meanwhile in an unknown location

* * *

><p>A vampire of some sort had a woman in his arms who was struggling to get free from his strong grip. The vampire was male, he had black hair, and dark red eyes. He also had an evil grin plastered on his face.<p>

"You'll make a great slave for me, my dear." The vampire said as he licked his lips hungrily. The poor woman was frightened to death.

"NOO!" She cried. The vampire was about to bite her until.

"Hey, ass-hole!" A voice yelled, The vampire turned to see Ben holding his gun over his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The vampire asked rudely "You are interrupting my fun!"

"The name's Ben Hellsing Tennyson! Let the girl go or get your ass kicked!" Ben yelled. The vampire began to laugh and the woman ran for dear life while he was distracted by the new comer.

"You think you are a match for me?" The vampire asked arrogantly, "I'm going to kill you!"

The vampire came in high speed at Ben, but Ben moved out of the way which shocked the vampire.

'_I-Impossible!_' The vampire yelled in his head.

"Too slow!" Ben said as he slammed his fist in the vampires face sending him flying and hit a wall. The vampire was shocked by this.

"W-What the hell are you?" The vampire asked still in complete shock the this young man's speed.

"I'm from Hellsing and I'm here to eliminate you." Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into a ghost like creature with one red eye, red tinted skin with black lines on his body, red colored chains all over him, and a blood red hour glass symbol on his chest. It was Ghostfreak.

"Now lets end this." He said with an eerie tone in his voice as he floated toward the vampire, who had complete fear on his face.

"No! Stay back!" The vampire pleaded, "Have mercy!"

"I'm out of mercy..." Ben/Ghostfreak said darkly as he tore off his second skin, in the distance we hear the vampire scream in complete terror.

Hellsing Manor

* * *

><p>Ben had finally arrived back to the Hellsing manor and met up with Sir Integra.<p>

"I see the it went smoothly, correct?" Integra spoke. Ben nodded.

"Yep, mission accomplished." Ben said as he sat on the chair. "I heard you got another job for me, right?"

"I need you to go to Bellwood, USA and investigate any vampire activity." Integra said as she turned to face the young man, Ben had a shocked face.

"What?" Ben said with complete outrage then turned to sadness. "I-I can't..."

"I know it's hard, but it's all in the past now." Integra comforted him (Which was strange for her), Ben closed his eyes to think about it.

"I'll do it." Ben said as he got up and began to walk back to his room, but Integra threw him a blood packet which he caught with ease.

"Seras will accompany you there for your mission, be sure to wake up early to catch your flight." Integra advised him, Ben nodded and started walking to his room. Ben really didn't really want a partner again, after that fateful day, but he agreed none the less. As Ben finally made it to his room he drank out of the blood packet and tasted every last drop. Ben did miss Chilly Fries and Smoothies since they taste like paper to him now, but this was his life, so he just have to live with it.

Beside, not every day you have a really hot girl as your partner. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this One-shot, but if I get enough positive feedback, I might expand it, but it might be a while though. I had this idea in my head for so long and just wanted to write it out, I just started watching Hellsing Ultimate and I love the series. Also, the winner in the poll is Erza Scarlet for the Ultimate Ladies! But I'll might not write it right away, because I have other girls I want to write as well, but you'll see her very soon.<strong>

**See ya and be sure to tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Ben 10 X SAO

**Hi everyone! Back with another One-shot Omake for you all and thanks for all the good feed back, but I might not make these into full fledged stories, so that is all I'm going to say for now.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, this is going to be a Ben 10/SAO crossover chapter (Been dying to see one, but no one did it...sad face), so I might just do a One-shot of it. Ben 10 and SAO belong to Man of Action/Cartoon Network and abec (Story) and Reki Kawahara (Art). Okay lets get started!**

**Warning: This will take place in ALO (ALFhiem Online) instead of SAO (I might do one with that though), the main pairing will be Ben/Omni and Suguha/Leafa (Possible harem if I decide to work on it) and Kirito/Kazuto and Asuna (Again, if I decide to write it). Ben will also go by the name Omni in this story(Meaning all). This is just a prototype!**

**Crossover: Unnamed Ben 10/SAO crossover**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Omni (Prologue)

* * *

><p>Ben Tennyson had just won the newest game system from Japan which was called the NervGear and the newest game ALO or AKA ALFhiem Online as many people knew it was which came with it, Ben couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He had no hero work today so it was going to be a blast.<p>

"AWESOME!" Ben yelled took out the game, "This is going to be good!"

Ben then started the system up and put the game inside of it as well as putting on the NervGear helmet. As he did, he was is a strange place. He looked to see nine different species/races of the character he was supposed to be in the game.

"Chose your race." The CPU said. Ben looked at them carefully.

"I. Choose. This one!" Ben said a he picked which race he wanted, then another screen popped up.

"Your name."

Ben began thinking and typed in four letters.

"Omni, welcome to ALO" It said, then everything went black and he was suddenly in a whole new world. Ben shot up and looked around.

"W-Where am I?" Omni thought confused by where he was, he then came across a river and looked at his reflection, He was stunned by what he saw. He now had elf-like ears, but still kept his qualities that he was back in the real world, his hair was a bit longer than usual and now sported wings, a green and black jacket, pants, and a long blade with the Omnitrix symbol on the middle of the blade.

"Cool!" Omni exclaimed excitedly while waving it around, but a sudden fire came from his blade and burnt down a tree.

"Holy crap!" Omni yelled shocked by what he did, he then took a second look at his blade and pressed the Omnitrix symbol and shot crystal shards, they were Diamondhead's shards.

"It modified my Omnitrix into a sword!" Omni said completely shocked by his theory, "That is just too cool!"

Outside of ALO (Japan)

* * *

><p>In a room, we come upon a young woman no older than 15 and 16 years old, she was very busty for her young age and had short black hair with hair clips on each side of her head as well as grey eyes, she was Suguha Kirigaya AKA Leafa.<p>

Suguha was still upset by founding out that her brother was really Kirito along, all she wanted was someone to love, that's all, nothing more.

"Why...?" Suguha whispered with tears running down her checks. "Why did it have to be you?"

She rubbed the tears away and tried to calm herself.

"Should I go back?" She thought looking at the NervGear beside her. Her legs pressed against her chest.

"Maybe I should, just to clear my head..." Suguha said as she donned the helmet back on again and was back in ALO.

Back with Omni/Ben

* * *

><p>Omni was trying to figure out how to use his wings and he got the hang of it pretty fast.<p>

"Using the Omnitrix taught me a lot these days." Omni said pridefully. "Maybe I should find a place to rest up a bit, but I'm so excited to kick some butt!"

Omni flew across the new world he had not known much of, it was beautiful to look at and very detailed to boot.

"I Got to admit, this is actually better than Sumo Slammers. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!" Omni said shocked by his honesty. But then he crashed into something...or someone.

With Leafa/Suguha

* * *

><p>Leafa was now flying with a pout on her face, she seemed to have forgotten about the whole Kazuto is Kirito incident, but something was still bothering her.<p>

"Maybe I've been too harsh..." Leafa thought feeling bad about her outburst at Kazuto, "It wasn't his fault after all..."

But she then hit something and fell to the ground with a hard thud. But she was in for a big surprise.

Omni was the first to come too and rubbed his head from the impact. What the hell did he hit?

"That hurt so much." Omni said, but then he felt something oddly soft underneath his right hand. What was it.

"Soft..." Omni whispered confused, but then he looked down to see a young woman with blond hair tide with a flower like hairband, green and white clothes, green eye. Wait, green eyes? He also noticed his hand was on her one of her really large breasts.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" Omni yelled in shock jumping away from the now awake girl, as well a groping her also, She blushed and then screamed as she slapped him knocking him out in the process.

"PERVERT!" She yelled.

Few minutes later

* * *

><p>"Look, I said I was sorry!" Omni tried to apologize, but was to busy dodging her sword.<p>

"You are so dead!" The crazy girl yelled in rage. Omni then took out his sword before she could cut him down.

"Can we talk about this?" Omni pleaded. He had to admit she was really good with that sword.

"No one touches me and lives to tell about it!" The girl yelled. Omni was about to say something back until something interrupted him.

"Look what we have here." A voice said making the two turn around in shock by what they saw.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed this edition of Ben 10 One shot story ideas and I will update even more One-shots! Sorry if it was too short for you, I might do another One-shot longer.<br>**

**Also, if you want to adopt this just PM me and we will talk!**

**See ya!**


	3. Ben 10 X DLWAMG

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Here is a new One-Shot chapter for you this time it will be about Monster Girls!**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 and Daily life with a Monster Girl belong to Man of Action/Cartoon Network and Okayado. OC's belong to me.**

**Warning: I will not continue this, this is a prototype and not the real deal.**

****Crossover: Ben 10/Daily Life with a Monster Girl****

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It ain't easy being me (Prologue)

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in the small town of Bellwood, the birds were chirping, the trees blowing in the cool breeze, we come upon the house of the protector of this town and beyond, Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10. He was getting up from his slumber until he felt something tug on to his shirt. Ben looked to see who or what it was.<p>

"Miia, I have to go." Ben said to the girl, the strange girl, she was still sleeping and had a smile across her face.

"A few more minutes..." The girl named Miia said, the girl had long red hair, red pointy ears, and the most amazing thing about her was that she didn't have any legs, but was a half snake. She was a Lamia (Snake Girl) and she was crushing Ben with her red snake tail.

'_I'm going to be crushed! Gotta think fast!_' Ben thought trying to get free from her grasp and escape, but to no a vile. Ben then activated the Omnitrix and with a flash of green light was replaced with Goop and slid out of her grasp with out waking her.

'_That was close..._' Ben/Goop thought, Miia woke up and looked around for Ben, but he was gone.

"Darling?" She said worried looking around, Ben reverted back to normal.

"Right here." Ben said and was tackled by the Lamia.

"Darling!" She yelled cuddling with the teen hero of the universe once again. Ben blushed by the site of her cleavage.

"Also, why were you in my bed?" Ben asked, "What happened with the guest room?"

"It was cold in that room," Miia said hugging him some more pressing her incredible chest against his face. " and I wanted to be close to you. I want **you** to warm me up."

'_Great..._' Ben thought to himself while blushing profusely. '_Damn it, her boobs! Get your head out of the gutter Tennyson!_'

Then her nipple slipped out of her shirt, Ben face was as red as a tomato. '_CRAP!_'

"Are you alright, Darling?" Miia asked confused by her beloveds behavior, Ben pushed her away and got back up.

"How about breakfast?" Ben trying his best to change the subject. Miia smiled and hugged him again.

"Yes, Darling."

"Oh boy..." Ben whispered to himself.

"But first I need to warm up a bit." Miia said.

"Sure." Ben agreed trying his best not to look at her chest. Ben had seen his far share of weird things in his life as a super hero, but nothing can prepare him for this.

In the Bath room

* * *

><p>Ben was making the bath for Miia and thinking about all that has happened recently, Ben's parents were quite acceptant of Miia being their guest and treated her like family. It was no surprise to him though and Ben didn't mind her, Ben had a tough time recently since his break up with Ester and then Kai (I guess it was never meant to be...) and decided to take a break with relationships from there.<p>

'_Maybe things will get better soon._' Ben thought finishing up the bath.

"Miia, Bath is ready!" Ben said, he then got a huge surprise.

Miia was naked.

'_Wow!_' Ben thought shocked by the site of her naked body, her hair was covering her large chest so he couldn't get a good glimpse of her nipples. Ben tried to look away.

"Thank you so much, Darling!" Miia said happily as she got into the tub. "So nice."

"I-I better go now and get food ready." Ben said as he was about to leave, but was grabbed by something.

"What the-" Ben tried to finish the sentence but was taken into the bath tub. "What are you doing?"

"How about...we bathe together?" Miia said as she pressed her breasts on his back which made Ben blush to no end.

'_Why me?_' Ben thought as he gulped at the situation that was happening right now. A really hot girl asking him to bathe with her was something that he could never had imagined in his whole life.

"M-Miia...I-" Ben was about to say something, but was interrupted by Miia.

"Please." Miia said, but a flash of green light engulfed the whole room and Ben was replaced with Big Chill.

"S-So Cold!" Miia screamed.

"Sorry, but no." Ben/Big Chill said as he phased through the door.

"Awww! You're so mean!" Miia whined.

In the kitchen

* * *

><p>Ben was making breakfast (Sandra gave him recipes he could use while she was away), Ben was thinking about the day when Monsters were discovered in Bellwood and all around the world three years ago, Ben had taken the responsibility to be a host for Miia and show her what Bellwood had to offer, Ben knew that he wasn't allowed to have any kind relationship (Sex) with her at any cost (but that was easier said than done), it was still strange for him, but he was used to aliens in Undertown so it was no big deal. Ben heard a knock come from the door.<p>

"Coming!" Ben said as he came up to the door, it was Rook Blonko; Partner and best friend of Ben's.

"Hello Ben," Rook greeted.

"Hey Rook." Ben greeted back, Rook came in and sat at the table. "So what brings you here?"

"I came to check up on you," Rook said, "Magister Tennyson told me what happened."

"He did?" Ben said a little shocked, but then realize what he meant. "Oh yeah, that."

"Yes." Rook began, "Magister Tennyson told me that this could be our only hope to form an alliance with them as well, but if we fail it will be all for nothing."

"I get it," Ben said as he gotten the food ready, "I'll try my best to be a good host for her and with the Omnitrix I'll be fine."

"Darling!" A voice came and Ben looked to see Miia come at him and tackled him. Rook watched in shock.

"M-Miia!" Ben yelled trying to get out of her tight hug. She was smiling and Ben couldn't help but smile back.

"Looks like she has grown fond of you." Rook said observing the situation he was witnessing.

"She can be a hand full, but she's sweet." Ben said with a grin. "Miia?"

Miia looked up at him.

"Lets eat." Ben said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did okay with this one, I just started reading Daily Life with a Monster Girl and loved it, I thought I could do something with the Plumbers trying to form an alliance with the monsters and have Ben volunteer as a host for them or something like that, but I hope you enjoyed this One-shot and I'll be making more new ones soon! I might do a Chaotic One-shot, but I don't know much about the series, but if you know a place I could watch it let me know!  
><strong>

**Good bye and See ya next chapter!**


	4. Ben 10 X Campione!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating much, I'm already got plans to update Ultimate Alien Spy and the Omniharem fictions soon so don't worry. Now I had this idea about "what if no watch Ben had a different power instead of the Omnitrix?" and then I said "What would happen if he would be a Campione instead?" and then this came out.**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 and Campione! Belong to Man of Action/Cartoon Network and Jo Taketsuki and Sikorski.**

**Warning: This will be in the No Watch Ben time line or Universe.**

**Crossover: Ben 10/Campione**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ben Tennyson, the God Slayer!? (Prologue)

* * *

><p>Ben Tennyson had seen his far share of strange things recently, finding out that he had other hims in other universes, all had powerful watches that turned them into powerful alien monsters, and finding out that his Grandfather was an intergalactic police officer as well as the Plumbers (Which he wanted to to be apart of, but Max didn't want him to because of School), but this one really taken the cake. Ben was walking up to his room think of the mess he had gotten himself into, as he opened the door, his face became dark red at the site.<p>

"Ben?" Said a female voice, the girl had long blond hair, blue eyes, and had peach colored skin, she was warring nothing at all and caused Ben to get a nose bleed at the site of her beauty. Her name was Erica Blandelli, who had just woke up from her slumber.

"Erica?! Oh crap! What are you..." Ben yelled as he covered his eyes, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She then warped her arms around him as her large chest pressed against his back which made him more red. "I don't mind if it's you, my King." She said with a teasing way.

Ben face became even redder as she said that, Ben then got up to the.

"Got to go!" Ben said as he left and closed the door, Erica pouted and folded her arms around her large chest,

Ben panted and got some air, he still remembered how she came to his life.

He was now a Campione, in other words a God Slayer. The one who had defeated the God of Victory, Verethragne and now posed the ten Authorities: Gale, Bull, White Stallion, Camel, Boar, Youth, Raptor, Ram, Goat, and Warrior. Ben was still a little taken back at what happened that faithful day (As well as having his first kiss taken from Erica), Ben looked at his left wrist and remembered what Ben Prime told him that day when the Evil Ben's came after him.

'_It's just a watch, Ben, It doesn't make you a hero_.'

Ben then thought he may not be the Ben who should take up the Omnitrix, but something much more. At least it beats the mundane life of Bellwood anyway.

(Bellwood High school)

* * *

><p>Ben Tennyson was on his ordinary schedule, as he was walking to his next class, but was interrupted when he felt his back against a locker.<p>

"What up, Tennyson." Said the older kid, he had long black hair, dark eyes, he wore a black shirt over a long sleeved grey shirt and blue jeans. He was Kevin Levin, the School juvenile and bully. He had just started coming to this school and began to bully Ben and everyone else.

"Hey, Kevin." Ben greeted casually.

"Gimme your lunch money!" Kevin yelled with a glare.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I'm broke." Ben said with a nervous grin on his face.

"Well, looks like you are going in the locker." Kevin said as he stuffed Ben into his own locker. Kevin left laughing while Ben was inside his locker.

"Even though I'm part of the Soccer team, I still get bullied..." Ben said to himself, then someone came and opened the door of Ben's looker. It was Erica. He manged to get himself out of his locker.

"Erica? What are you doing here?" Ben asked confused by her sudden appearance.

"I thought I'll be going to your school, my King" Erica said lovingly and holding on to his arm as her breasts pressed against his arm, Ben blushed by the closeness. Ben and Erica both walked to class together while everyone watched them with jealous eyes. Ben noticed this

'_Looks like I'm going to die today._' Ben thought to himself.

(In Class)

* * *

><p>Ben was sitting in the back of his seat with a bored expression on his face, The Teacher walked into the classroom.<p>

"Good morning, class!" She greeted happily to her students while the all the students greeted back at her.

"I would like to introduce you to a foreign exchange student to you all, she's from Italy and I would want you to treat her with respect."

Everyone nodded.

"Good, you can come in now!" She called out to the new foreign student who had walked into the class room, it was a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, she wore a skirt and had a sweater on that showed off her well developed chest (which all the male students couldn't keep their eyes off of), she had a beautiful smile that could light up a room. Ben face palmed.

"She's hot!" A student said.

"Such beauty." Another said.

"Wow, Italian babes are freaking hot!" The third said.

"I'm so jealous!" A female student said.

"So pretty." Another female student said, the whole class was talking about her.

"Please introduce your self." The Teacher asked.

"I'm Erica Blandelli, please to meet you all!" Erica said with a smile which made all the guys go goo goo over her.

"Very good, now please take a seat where ever you want."

Erica nodded and did just that and came across Ben and hugged him. Which made everyone shocked.

"What the hell?" Another said.

"Are they dating or something?"

"How the heck can she date a guy like that?"

Every guy was now giving Ben the stink eye, Ben couldn't help but get nervous.

'_Some how, I wish I had my normal life back now..._' Ben said as his head fell on his desk. This was going to be a long day.

(After School)

* * *

><p>Ben was exhausted, while Erica seemed very upbeat. Ben groaned. Ben and Erica decided to go to the Burger Shack, Ben was amazed at how much she ate.<p>

"You sure love chili fries." Ben said impressed by how fast she ate them.

"So delicious." Erica said with a smile. "I never knew these chili fries would be so good."

"I'm with you on that one." Ben agreed as he started to eat his. "We better get going, it's getting late."

"Anything you say, my King." Erica said as she held on his arm. Ben blushed.

"You don't have to keep calling me that." Ben said. "Just call me Ben."

"Okay, Ben 10." Erica said with a grin on her face. Ben cringed at that.

"Don't call me that either!" Ben yelled blushing even redder. Erica giggled at hit reaction to his new nickname and with that they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this one shot (It might become a full story if I get enough positive feed back) and I hope I got Erica's character right (I see the anime and she tends to be a huge tease), please tell me what you think and feel free to suggest which series you want Ben 10 to be crossed over with in the comments.**

**Good bye and see ya next chapter!**


	5. special announcement

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry that this isn't another one shot, but I just thought I'll give you the opportunity to pick one you want to see next, here are the choices.

1.) Big Hero 6 X Ben 10 (Ben and Rook and Hiro and Baymax, my favorite Duos).

2.) Ultimate Spider-Man X Ben 10 (Spider-Man and Ben 10 team up FTW!).

3.) Avatar: The Last Airbender X Ben 10 (It will take place in an alternate Avatar universe).

4.) Legend of Korra X Ben 10 (Same as the number three).

5.) One Piece X Ben 10 (He'll end up meeting the Kuja tribe, I'm a terrible aren't I?).

6.) Kingdom Hearts X Ben 10 (Alternate universe where Ben gets the Keyblade instead of the Omnitrix. Also, it will take place when he is 14 years old like Sora was).

7.) Naruto X Ben 10 (I know the whole Naruto X Ben 10 thing is overkill and played out, especially the list of Naruto X Harem fics that just seem to be getting annoying in my opinion, but this will be an alternate Naruto/Naruko where he is a girl instead (even though I'm not much of a gender bending fan) because I never seen Ben 10 stories featuring a Fem Naruto and I think it would be a nice change).

8.) Dragon Ball Z X Ben 10 (This might be a little hard for me because I never liked the show much (The original Dragon Ball is my favorite), but I like the idea the Guest review gave me about a Ben X Zangya which I think might be interesting).

9.) Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. X Ben 10 (Love to see Ben got to the Marvel universe and meet them and kick some bad guy butt).

That's it and make sure to vote for what you want to see next on my poll.


End file.
